Dragoon Warriror
by HieiLover143
Summary: Kagome a dragoon warrior? But what is a dragoon warrior? The YuYu gang accidentaly freed one and now is suppose to take care and look after her in the city? And who has the chance to go to her magical world high above the sky and in a portal? AN INUYASHA


****

**Ohayo minna-san. You could say I'm back from the dead with a **

**new story and you could but please read it. **

**Oh yeah, I have OTHER NEW STORIES ! Check it out !**

**As I said in my other story, this is one of my fics that I made as **

**an apology. Again, I am SO SORRY for my late update for my **

**other fic. I Got SO MANY EMAILS Of complaint.**

**But what hurt me is that, the one's emailing me complaints **

**wasn't even reviewing when I checked my Reviews ! **

****

**This is a crossover with Inuyasha and Yuyuhakusho.**

****

**Summary :**

**Being who you are, where you belong. Meeting people, demons **

**are new things. Seeing people from your past in another persons identity can be trouble some. Join Kagome as she steps on an adventure of action, mystery and fantasy. -**

**LEGEND of the story**

**Dragoons**

**Once roamed the skies before exctinct.**

**Dragoons existed thousands of years ago and can live for **

**hundreds of years. However, a terrible accident, more like **

**tragedy happened and only two survived but the other one also **

**died for a sacrificing reason.**

**The special kind of dragoon who still exist were the Light and **

**Dark, but when the other one died, the two kind became one.**

****

**Chapter 1**

**Being Awakened**

**Spirit World**

**" So, were suppose to explore this tomb? " Yusuke asked.**

**Koenma turned into his teenage form.**

**" It's not exactly a tomb, more like a prison. " Koenma **

**corrected, walking infront of his desk and sat on it.**

**" Why? It's a prison, dont tell me. It emmits strange energy? " **

**Yusuke asked sarcastically, putting his hands on the back of his **

**head as Koenma turned into his baby form once again.**

**" Sorta. So who wants to check it out? I only need two. " **

**Koenma announced, making them choose for some time.**

**" Well, bye. Goodluck guys ! " Yusuke and Kuwabara stated, **

**jumping in a portal, leaving a confused Koenma.**

**Botan played innocent, then grabbed a book.**

**" Okay, Botan. Send Kurama and Hiei to their destination; the **

**Demon World Prairie. " The child ruler said, pressing a button in **

**an attempt to call Botan from the other line. Not knowing she **

**was already there.**

****

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara**

**" Urameshi, don't you think we should've come too? " **

**Kuwabara asked. There was something bugging him. Aside **

**from the fact that he was losing the arcade game with Yusuke.**

**" Nah ! They won't find anything there but rocks. " Yusuke **

**answered, pressing buttons and turning the joystick.**

**" You're probably right Urameshi. " Kuwabara stated.**

**Losing again.**

****

**" Is this the place Botan? " Kurama asked, standing infront of a **

**large 2 door stone with Hiei and Botan.**

**" Yeah. This is it. " Botan answered, getting on her oar.**

**" How do we open it? " Kurama asked, touching the firm door.**

**" This place has been forbidden by the great king Enma for no **

**special reason, he thought that something, someday, might **

**come out of it but hundreds of years past since before **

**Koenma-sama was born and nothing happened. So he must've **

**figured it was time to check it out. " Botan theorized.**

**Kurama looked at Hiei and Hiei answered by unsheathing his **

**sword and sliced up the stone doors.**

**Kurama shook his head, he should've known he'd do that.**

**" Well, shall we? " Kurama proded, gesturing to the sliced path.**

**Botan flew over, followed by Kurama and last, Hiei.**

**They walked for several minutes and then reached another **

**door, which Hiei sliced up. Again.**

**However, the sight that greeted them was wonderfuly amazing **

**and down right breath taking. **

**The sight that greeted them was a very large room.**

**But what was breathtaking was the wall, there were stone **

**figures near it. Stone figures, all near the wall as if forming a **

**photo of dragon winged beings in war. But in the center of the **

**room, there was a beautiful stoned figure of a dragon winged **

**woman, but what it looked like was she was held tightly by two **

**human or rather demon warriors by each of her shoulders with **

**her wrists chained and shackled as well as her ankles. **

**But behind that dragon figured woman was another dragon **

**figured woman, only this time, the woman was much more **

**beautiful. Her body was shackled on the wall, like as if she was **

**pinned on a cross. Her body was full of chains and shackles, **

**specially her dragon wings, her wrists, her ankles and her tiny **

**waist along with her neck. Her stoned faced had what looked **

**stoned tears. **

**" Wow. I wonder who made this?... " Botan mumbled. **

**" The question is, what is this? Demons don't have technology **

**like humans to make this. " Kurama corrected.**

**" So that means,.... " Botan trailed off.**

**" They're alive. " Hiei finished in a tone, ready to draw his **

**sword. But unfortunately, Kurama stopped him.**

**" We have to consult Koenma first. " He said, gesturing to **

**Botan, who immediately took out her communicator.  
**

**While she talked with Koenma, Hiei and Kurama went to **

**examine the statues more.**

**" Right sir. " Botan stated as her voice echoed.**

**" What did he say? " Kurama asked.**

**" He said we should destroy the statues for the more safe side. **

**He'll also sent Yusuke and Kuwabara. " She answered.**

**Hiei tried to slice the statue in the center but suddenly found out **

**his sword broke in pieces. Light's flashed from the most **

**beautiful statue that Hiei had just tried to destroy.**

**The statue unbelievably started to move and the stone like skin **

**started to crack, to be replaced by real, smooth skin.**

**The wings of the moving statue stretched in a speed.**

**Now, the before statue looked human, demonly real.**

**The woman with dragon wings before them has now wearing **

**black leather armor with silver lining, her stomach visible. **

**( Her clothes are like what some Roman woman warriors used **

**to wear back in the day. You know. ) **

**Leather short shorts, black with silver lining, matching the top **

**armor-like-leather clothes. She had long, straight darkblue hair **

**that goes pass mid-back. She was also wearing silver, almost **

**metal-like hard boots.**

**She had metal armor on her shoulders.**

**She had lovely sea-blue eye's and a small circle marking on her **

**forehead. Half the circle was black and the other half was silver.**

**One of her slender hand was holding a black sword, meaning **

**the sword was nothing but black and on her other hand was a **

**white sword, a sword nothing but white in color. **

**" Sugoi ! " Botan whispered to herself.**

**" Dare......des'.....sore... " The woman in armor said.**

**( Translation : Who......is......it. ) **

**Her dragon wings started to flex harder, wider, in an attempt to **

**break the chains. And in one mighty stretch, the chains broke.**

**She broke free her arms, wrists and ankles as well.**

**She used her right hand and broke the chain that was encircled **

**around her waist. Her wings were darkblue with silver lining.**

**" What is that !? " Yusuke, who had just arrived, yelled. **

**" It's a woman Urameshi ! " Kuwabara yelled back. ( Stupidly )**

**A few moments later, the bright light died down.**

**All prepared for what they thought a battle to come.**

**She, the woman in armor who had been awoken started to **

**walk, more like fly above the ground with her wings slightly **

**flapping to the movement. She let go of her swords, before it **

**fell on the ground, it disappeared, only leaving black and silver **

**glimmering dust. She closed and opened her eye's again.**

**The others took this as a sign that she wasn't going to fight.**

**" Strange..... " She said, nearing Botan and cuffed her cheeks **

**with her hands. Botan just stared at her.**

**The woman in armor looked towards the others.**

**She moved away from Botan and in the middle of them all.**

**" A lady death, a human, a half human-half human eater **

**type demon, a forbidden child and a demon spirit in a human **

**body. And yet, no war? " She asked, looking at Botan.**

**A minute passed and Botan finally got the nerve to answer.**

**" Why would there be war? We're a team. " She answered, **

**getting the armored woman to wonder about it.**

**End Chapter**

**Review people !!!!!!!!!!**

**I need TEN REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE**

**QUESTIONS :**

**1. What are the pairings you want? **

**2. Can you give a suggestion on what Kagome's wardrobe **

**would be for the next chapter and other chapters?**

**( IF there would be next chapters. . )**

**I HAVE NO IDEA !!!**

**3. Can you teach me how to do those arrow ( ) thingies? **

**The bold, italic and underlined things? **

**4. Give me a suggestion on a NEW CHARACTER. Be imaginative **

**okay? She has to be a demoness, a feather winged type **

**demoness. Give in what she wears, how she acts and stuff.**

**Give me atleast 3 okay? You can name them if you want to. **

** I hope that isn't too much.**


End file.
